


Brown, Leather Straps

by dymphnasprose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Melancholy, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, odm gear but bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dymphnasprose/pseuds/dymphnasprose
Summary: “You have no idea what you do to me.” His words shake down the column of your spine, poking at questions neither of you would voice out loud. You don’t answer him, instead you continue a soft assault against his marred skin. Every jagged scar is touched by your lips as if trying to heal them. The silvered skin remains, but warmth blooms against the tissue.Levi returns with new wounds that will turn to scars against his beautiful skin, but he always returns. While scanning across the new additions to his collection, you feel the clumping of tears in your eyes.“You’re going to ride past that gate for the last time one day, aren’t you?”
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Brown, Leather Straps

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr @dymphnasprose

Your hand raps lightly against a familiar door, knuckles scraping in contemplation against the wood.

This wouldn’t be the first time tired feet drug you down the hall and in front of the captain’s bedroom, not by a long shot. The night air whirls around you, nipping against any bare skin it could reach. You pull the wool cloak farther around your form for reprieve.

Levi pulls the door open with a huff, turning back around without much acknowledgement. You watch as he he sits at the edge of his bed, he looks every bit as exhausted and battered as he did when you saw him return just a few hours ago. His eyes are downcast and heavy, the grey color reflecting every body he must have seen fall. They hang off of his shoulders and press against his spine in piles of limbs. The horrors of war are inescapable, you know that as well as anyone.

You also know there’s no amount of words that could be used as salve for the things he saw today, there’s barely bandages big enough to cover the long diagonal wound across his front.

“It looks worse than it is, don’t worry about me.” Levi can feel your worried eyes against his bare chest, they follow the paths upwards to meet his face. You waste no time fussing over his injuries, there’s nothing more to be done for bruises and cuts against the pale skin.

His head hangs in his hands, you walk up to stand in front of him, bouncing on your heels as nerves take place in your heart. Levi doesn’t look up to you yet, still morose and curled in on his own body. He hears the small thud of fabric against the floor directly in front of him, his eyes flick forward slightly to catch the pile of green framing your ankles. You’ve piqued his curiosity now.

Hungry eyes move up your almost naked skin. The only remnants of modesty lay in brown leather around your hips and thighs. The straps twirl like vines around your waist meeting finally to clasp right above your breasts. You’re ensnared in a trap of your own creation, prey captured and presented on a silver platter. Levi’s mouth waters at the meal before him, canines aching in his mouth, itching to tear into you.

You’re pulled forward by the buckles on either hip to stand in between a stong pair of knees. There are usually very few words shared between the two of you, opting to spend the secret evenings putting mouths and tongues to better uses. Tonight feels different. Instead of clashing teeth and snarling, your fingertips trace against the captain’s hairline. Two sets of fingers dig into the skin below your ass, but the grip feels more like a centering of soul.

You climb onto his lap, either knee pressing into the sharply made bed below you. Levi wanders over your body, rubbing against planes of skin and fat that are well-known to his touch. Your body reacts as it always does, arching into his exploration. His fingerprints paint your skin, covering every expanse while your lips attach at his pulse. You kiss lightly against his heartbeat, following along outlined trails to reach his collarbone.

Levi is lost in your touch, each kiss chipping away at the horrors of reality beyond the wood of his bedroom door. He falls back into the mattress at your soft push, staring up at the outline of your body as the moon casts a spotlight from the window. Your presence drips onto him like syrup, calming a broken man with seemingly little effort. He reaches out for you, catching on the leather across your chest and pulling you down. You meet his eyes again for a moment, you watch the storms that cloud him.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” His words shake down the column of your spine, poking at questions neither of you would voice out loud. You don’t answer him, instead you continue a soft assault against his marred skin. Every jagged scar is touched by your lips as if trying to heal them. The silvered skin remains, but warmth blooms against the tissue.

Levi returns with new wounds that will turn to scars against his beautiful skin, but he always _returns_. While scanning across the new additions to his collection, you feel the clumping of tears in your eyes.

“You’re going to ride past that gate for the last time one day, aren’t you?” Your whimpers knock against him, he feels your soft sobs dripping onto his chest before you can stop yourself.

Levi is stiff under you. The right answer seems non-existent, because you didn’t actually ask him a question.

He could tell you that he would crawl back from whatever hell awaits him, break every finger as he drags himself back up from the earth’s crust to lie in bed next to you— but no words seem strong enough.

He’ll have to show you instead.

You’re flipped over in the next moment, back cradled by one of his arms. His gaze on you is nothing short of primal, a wounded animal presented it’s first meal in days.

He’ll take you like sacrament. He’ll eat you alive.

You watch as Levi sits back to regard you, his eyes warm at the sight before him. You’re wrapped like a present in the chestnut straps. He leans down to meet your lips again, his thumb pressing into your chin as he parts.

“Open up.” Your jaw falls slack at his command, you look up to him in anticipation. Jet hair frames his face from above you, slightly tousled. One hand rests above your head while the other is busy keeping your lips parted with a soft grip. You watch his mouth scrunch and a string of spit fall downwards towards your awaiting mouth. You lull your tongue out, always taking what he has to give you.

“ _Good girl_ ,” are the last words you hear before Levi snakes down your body. Every inch of leather and metal is followed with wet lips venturing downwards. Levi reaches your aching cunt, already sheened with slick. He blows lightly against you to marvel at your reaction. You’re so pliant under your captain, completely submissive to his trek against your body.

The first union of his tongue to the perimeter of your lips is feather-light and disastrous.

You cry out in a cracked plea, the night’s circumstances being emotionally raw in so many ways. Your body is hyper-sensitive and throbbing. When two fingers hover over your hole and press in without warning, the moan ripped from your throat at his contact is loud and unintentional.

Just as quickly as two fingers press into you and curl against the anterior, spongy pad of your walls, they are ripped from you to find a home shoved into your mouth.

“No talking with your mouth full, it’s not polite.” his teasing spreads across your hot cheeks. His fingers press against your tongue, saliva pooling in their wake and escaping to run in small trails across your cheeks. Levi snaps back up to you again, capturing you in his stare while his tongue pokes out from those pouty, downturned lips.

His hands grab onto the straps nestled against your thighs, bringing your pussy to him to lave a flat stripe against the weeping skin. You’re taste is intoxicating, tart and heady. He moves his mouth against you with vigor, purposely collecting pools of slick and spit to coat his face.

You squirm in his hold, the contact overbearing, but the cool leather in his grip keeps you in place against his frantic mouth. With every long lick over your pussy, he reaches the apex to suck against your clit. The pace is set, messy and wet. His mouth works your body like it has done so many times before, in the secret reprieve of a captain’s quarters.

His tongue traces against your sensitive bundle of nerves, coiling a live wire in your stomach and pulling against it tightly. He releases your puffy clit with a squelching _pop_ right as you feel the taste of your orgasm at the back of your throat. The feeling retreats and Levi looms over you again, he barely gives you a moment to catch your breath before the taste of your own arousal is spat into your mouth. He wipes his slick covered face with the back of his hand, grinning down at you.

Neither of you will waste words on the resounding, catatonic pull between your two bodies. There’s no point in whispered confessionals when tomorrow isn’t guaranteed.

Tonight, Levi will pull every high from your twitching body that he steals from you. He’ll bring you to the edge and pull you back into his orbit. It’s been a long day, full of terrors beyond his control.

It will be an even longer night.


End file.
